Ranma ½ : A World Without Sorrows
by midspace
Summary: What turned Ranma ½ into the story of high adventure it became? Were the gods really toying with Ranma? Was he really a nexus of realities, a conjunction of chaos? Or was his father really born under a bad star? Features adult only content.


Ranma ½ - A World Without Sorrows

What turned Ranma ½ into the story of high adventure it became? Were  
the gods really toying with Ranma? Was he really a nexus of  
realities, a conjunction of chaos? Or was his father really born  
under a bad star?

I present to you a MidSpace production oneshot fanfic.

Ranma ½: A World without Sorrows

Please be advised that this story features dark and adult only  
content. Illicit sexual contact is implied between several characters  
both above and below the age of consent. Some scenes may offend some  
readers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was clear and bright as the sun shone down outside the  
Nerima railway station, where a mature largish man stood wearing white  
workers overalls. At first glance he could have been considered  
suspicious, considering the small eyes behind eyeglasses and the cap  
on his head that hid a balding scalp.

Anyone who stopped long enough to watch however could quickly  
tell he was a working man, as he slowly carefully opened up the  
advertising sign mounted on the wall and removed the poster inside.  
He would roll it up and slide it in a cylindrical container before  
removing another from an identical container next to it, before  
unrolling it and sliding it in place inside the sign.

Securing the sign's frame with a key, he lifted the cap and  
wiped the perspiration from his forehead with a cloth only to finally  
notice the teenagers filing past, some headed for the station  
platform, a few others headed in the opposite direction.

Squatting down to his toolbox, he watched as some school girls  
file past in their short school skirts. Watching the sway of skirts  
as they went past, his glasses would fog up and a slight grin appear  
on his face.

His pseudo break was broken when a group of boys filed past,  
forcing his attention back to his work as he tidied up and prepared to  
move on to the next sign around the corner.

From his squatted position he closed up his toolbox and was  
about ready to get up when he noticed a girl running towards him with  
her school blouse barely closed. The look of distress on her face  
almost as if she's running from something. She appeared to be  
reaching with both hands to properly button her blouse closed as she  
was running, when something slipped from her skirt and fell to the  
ground near the man.

Glancing at the object, the man realised the girl had dropped  
her wallet. Turning his attention back to the girl, he found her  
still running, having failed to notice that she'd even dropped it

Half expecting she would realise soon that she'd dropped  
something, he kept watching, but she didn't slow once, before running  
around the corner, seemingly headed for the station.

The man got up and stretching his back a little painfully.  
"I'm really getting too old for this. Perhaps I should find a new  
line of work," he said to himself.

Stepping over to the wallet he leaned down to pick it up.

For several moments he was unsure whether to run after the  
girl. Reconsidering it, he fliped open the wallet, and notices the  
student id inside, for Ueda High School.

Nogiwa Kasumi, 17 years old.

The photo showed a teenage girl with a cute face, long straight  
brown hair in a simple tie that hung just past her shoulders, and a  
simple fringe that only partially hid large deep brown eyes.

He was looking at the photo for a few moments before he  
realised he was staring at the photo of a girl who was probably old  
enough to be his daughter.

Snapping the wallet closed, he picked up his toolkit and  
containers of rolled posters before setting off after the girl.

As Nogiwa Kasumi approached the ticket entrance she reached for  
her wallet, only to find it strangely missing.

She stalled in front of the machines, as she quickly patted  
down her skirt in desperation, causing a few people behind her to get  
irritated as they stepped around her to move through the ticketing  
machine.

A couple less considerate individuals knocked her roughly,  
causing her to let out a small cry as she stumbled off to the side  
near some public phones.

Taking a breath, Kasumi searched her clothes again in hopes of  
finding her wallet, coming up empty handed again. After all the days  
events, to now lose her wallet was enough to make the girl weep at the  
futility of going back to find it.

Leaning on one of the phones for support, Kasumi recalled a  
previous time when she went near a phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi was six years old at the time when she first discovered  
her mother was sick. She was out shopping with her mother, when one  
day she collapsed on the street. A kind man who was passing by at the  
time called an ambulance and took the frightened and confused six year  
old girl to the hospital.

Without any hospital cover to pay for the expenses, the passer  
-by who had helped them also paid for the bills and for the tests to  
find out what was wrong with her mother Nogiwa Kimiko.

That was when Kasumi was told that her mother was suffering  
from something called acute myelocytic leukaemia, and that she didn't  
have long to live. For a six year old girl, it was a frightening  
experience, to discover that the mother who had cared, and nurtured  
you for you whole existence was dying, and there was nothing anyone  
could do.

It would be two months later, that Kimiko passed away, leaving  
her young daughter in the care of the man who had helped pay for the  
hospital bills.

After living with her mother whom she had relied upon all her  
life, she found life with this man to be strange, with all sorts of  
odd rules, like not talking to the neighbours, or answering the phone.  
One time when he had left her home alone doing chores, the phone  
rang. The first time, Kasumi listened intently before it stopped  
ringing after half a minute. The second time, Kasumi stopped what she  
was doing and stood in front of the phone wondering if perhaps the man  
was calling home, expecting her to pick it up.

After a few seconds of indecision, she finally lifted the  
receiver, and gave a polite "hello".

There was a strange voice on the other end asking for a  
Buichirou whom Kasumi had never heard of. Before Kasumi could reply  
however, something hard hit her across the face, knocking the phone  
out her hand. She clutched a hand to her face as she turned about in  
alarm, to find the man had come home.

Without a word, he picked up the phone and hung it back on the  
receiver before finally opening his mouth to yell at her about never  
touching the phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Trying not be caught up in the memory, Kasumi picked up the  
phone, trying to remember the number of Asakusa Children's home, where  
she was now living, only to come up with a blank. In frustration she  
thumped the number pad, only to have tears well up in her eyes again  
as she is unable to remember the number.

As she hasn't lifted the earpiece to her ear, she doesn't her  
the ring tone on the other end. For several seconds Kasumi continues  
to sob, oblivious to the sound of the phone getting answered on the  
other end.

Realising that holding the phone wasn't going to help Kasumi  
lowered the receiver onto its cradle, never hearing the voice on the  
other end calling out "Hello, this is the Goddess Assistance Agency…"

As several celestial telephone exchanges between the pay phone  
and handset sitting in Heaven signalled the disconnection of the phone  
call, the woman on the other end slowly lowered the handset onto its  
cradle and stared at it for a few moments.

"That's very unusual, to be cut off like that."

Leaning against the phone again, worrying desperately what  
she's going to do to her home. She had cut school early that day,  
only to seek out her biological father who lived in Nerima who she has  
never met. Instead of meeting him, she ran into the boy she knew as  
her half brother only to be nearly raped at his hands.

Kasumi started to sob again softly into her hand when she felt  
a hand on her shoulder.

Giving a sharp cry of shock and fear she stepped back into a  
wall and turned to confront a large man wearing white overalls and  
glasses.

Kasumi isn't sure what do as the man lifted the cap from his  
head to reveal his balding head and the small eyes behind his glasses  
held onto his head by string around his ears.

"Excuse me terribly miss, but I couldn't help but notice that  
you dropped this outside."

Kasumi takes several seconds to focus upon the object that man  
held out in his hand.

"My… my wallet," she stuttered as she cautiously reached for  
it.

The man held his hand out, giving the wallet back to her.

"I only opened it to check your ID miss Nogiwa," the man  
explained.

"Oh dear," Kasumi replied as she held her wallet to her chest  
almost as if it were her only possession in the entire world.

"You aren't going to check it?" He asked. "To make sure the  
money is all there."

"I don't have keep much money in it," Kasumi confessed. "But  
without my train ticket I can't get home. Thank you so very much for  
returning it."

"You're welcome," the man said with a polite bow before turning  
away.

Kasumi stared at the back of the man a little shocked before  
she opened her wallet and looked at the contents, finding her train  
ticket and less than six hundred yen.

Pulling the ticket out, she hurriedly went through the  
ticketing machines and onto the platform.

The sound of the speakers on the platform crackled for a moment  
before a voice of a man spoke up. "The train departing on the  
platform 4 is bound for Tochomae. Please stand clear of the closing  
doors. The next train on platform 2, stopping all stations to  
Ikebukuro will arrive in 5 minutes."

Standing on the platform, Kasumi waits patiently for the next  
train to Ikebukuro amongst dozens of other students and commuters. It  
isn't long before someone notices the poorly dressed girl with her  
mussed hair, and partially buttoned blouse as it was missing a few  
buttons and mentions it aloud to their friends.

Several more people happened to hear what was said, and turned  
to look too, further spreading what was said.

Standing in the middle of it all, Kasumi clearly heard the  
whispers over everything else on the platform. The whispers and  
remarks were always the same since she was a child. Always mentioning  
how poor she looks, how disgraceful her parents must be to let their  
child go to school like that, how appalling her home life must be, how  
scandalous it was to have a school who allowed girl's like her to  
attend.

As the voices rose above the sound of mere whispers, Kasumi  
moved over to the side of a vending machine, hoping to be less noticed  
as she huddled next to it.

Once out of line of sight though, the voices that had been just  
whispering were now conversing at full strength about her, with little  
regard to how much she herself could still hear.

That was when a couple of girls wearing the uniform of Saint  
Hebereke's high school, a private and exclusive school just for girls  
approached the vending machine. They pulled out their purses and made  
and effort to find some coins when they appeared to innocently  
discover Kasumi standing beside the vending machine.

"Oh my, that is disgusting," one said.

"It looks like this machine has been contaminated," the other  
replied.

"Yeah, now that it's been touched by someone like her," the  
first one snidely finished, and they both laughed.

"I guess we'll have to go to the machines at the other end of  
the platform now," the other girl replied. "I don't think I can  
stomach coming near this one ever again. There is no telling what  
horrible disease you might catch."

The two girls laughed as they turned away and headed down to  
the other end of the platform, satisfied at their verbal hazing of  
Kasumi.

It wasn't new to her, having been the target of such  
ritualistic torture by many girls since she started high school, but  
hearing it from girls that she had only just met, hurt her much.

The trust in people who she had only met was always broken in  
such a manner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi huddled to herself trying to shake off the cold feeling  
of the water as it soaked its way through her school uniform. Winter  
had not yet settled in, but the cold water now against her skin was  
only a couple of degrees warmer.

The girls in the window above her giggled madly as they  
withdrew the bucket and stared at her trying to shake the water off  
like a dog.

Some of the other students, including boys could only point and  
gawk before Kasumi finally took off around the corner of the building,  
seeking the nearest bathroom to try and dry her clothes and hair  
before the next period.

Leading a dripping trail into one building, she walked up to  
the toilets onto to stop and stare at the padlocked door.

"Why is it locked?" She asked in a quiet yet surprised voice.

Several girls who happened to be hanging around the door had  
already noticed her when Kasumi approached. One of them heard her  
question and spoke up.

"I think they said it was out of order. Something about a  
broken pipe I think," she said.

"You'll have to use the other one," another girl replied.

Kasumi nodded in understanding and headed back outside rather  
than drip her way through the entire building.

Around the building, she headed up the back stairs to the  
second floor. Inside however, she was met with a different set of  
resistance.

"This is the sophomore's bathroom," a girl said as she blocked  
Kasumi's way.

"Please, I just want to use the driers," Kasumi pleaded.

The girl shook her head in scorn. "You'll just drip all over  
the place," the girl replied, noticing the puddle already forming on  
the floor. "The teachers will have a fit if we mess the place up."

"But I'll clean up afterwards!" Kasumi said.

Another girl stuck her face out of the bathroom. "What's  
taking you so long?" She asked the first girl.

"The freshman wanted to use our bathroom," the girl replied.

The second girl just looked at Kasumi up and down for several  
before replied. "She'll just have to use the other bathroom. Send  
her away then get back in here. We need to figure out what we're  
going to do with Mr. Okazaki."

With that she stepped back into the bathroom closing the door.

The first girl looked at Kasumi before puckering her lips.  
"Sorry, you'll just have to go elsewhere," she said before turning her  
back and following the other girl into the bathroom.

Slowly Kasumi headed towards the stairway door, wondering where  
she could go. There was the school nurse's office, but she was a real  
stickler for procedure, and more than likely call the Children's home  
to inform them, then when she got back she'd be reprimanded for  
getting into trouble.

Outside Kasumi took a deep breath as she started to realise she  
was getting cold and held her arms against her chest trying to keep  
warm.

She was about to head downstairs as she noticed one of the  
seniors, a boy coming up. He stopped on the steps just before her  
when he noticed her standing there.

"Are… are you okay?" the boy asked after a few moments. "I  
noticed what happened before and I…" He paused staring somewhat at  
Kasumi's soaked clothes.

"I'm… m… o… okay," Kasumi replied, trying to repress her teeth  
from chattering.

"Where's your school blazer?" the boy asked.

Kasumi shook her head. "I don't know," she replied, having  
somehow misplaced it during P.E.

"Well if you stay like that, you'll catch a cold. Why don't  
you go inside and use the dryer's in the bathroom?"

"The sophomore's d… don't like freshmen to u… use it," Kasumi  
replied.

"And I suppose the other one is…"

"Locked," Kasumi replied.

The boy couldn't quite understand why the other bathroom could  
be locked, but since the bathroom had latch, then it was quite  
possible someone else had brought a padlock to school and locked the  
door as a joke.

"Why don't you come inside, and use the guy's toilets then,"  
the boy said moving up the stairs past her, only to stop at the door.  
"At least inside you'll be warmer right?"

Kasumi thought about it for a while, trying to gauge how much  
trouble she would get into if found in the boy's toilets.

"Look, I'll even make sure no one else can come in," the boy  
offered, seemingly very sincere.

Feeling a sneeze Kasumi sniffed, trying hard to repress it,  
until she could not longer hold it back. "Achoo."

"Look, now you really are getting a cold" the boy said, coming  
down the steps to grab her hand.

Kasumi didn't have a chance to resist as he pulled towards the  
door, and yanked the door open. Once inside, she didn't resist,  
letting herself be pulled along until the boy reached the boy's  
toilets.

He continued to hold her wrist as he pulled the door open and  
stuck his head in. "Just as I thought. No one here," he said before  
pushing the door all the way open and pulling her inside. "Most of  
the sophomores are too lazy to come up here during break, and use the  
other one instead."

Kasumi suddenly found her wrist released as the boy turned back  
towards the door and opened it a crack. "I'll keep a watch from  
here," he said.

"O… o… okay," Kasumi replied somewhat dazed at the generosity  
she was receiving from this boy without even knowing his name.  
"Thankyou for what you are doing. I am Nogiwa Kasumi."

"Fine, fine," the boy said waving a hand, before glancing  
about, noting that she hadn't moved. "Why don't you start drying  
yourself already? The longer you take, the more likely someone will  
come along."

Kasumi looked at him in surprise before realising he was right.

Stepping over to the hand driers, she hit the chrome button  
starting dryer, quickly getting hot air blowing. Gripping her shirt,  
she held it out under the blowing air.

"The name is Yoshiro," the boy said over the sound of the  
dryer. He glanced again at Kasumi, noting again how inept the girl  
appeared to be, trying to dry the soaking clothes while still wearing  
them.

Leaving the door, he walked over to Kasumi and spoke up. "I'll  
dry a lot faster if you take them off first and wring out the water.  
All you're doing right now is keeping yourself warm."

"I… I can't do that in here!" Kasumi said in shock.

"Look, just squeeze your hair over the sink and have a look how  
much water comes out, and then think about your clothes."

Kasumi did as he suggested, and squeezed her hair over the  
sink, getting a lot of the water out. Looking at her clothes now, she  
realised he was only speaking the truth. Looking back at Yoshiro, she  
noticed he'd returned to the door to keep watch.

Letting out the breath she'd been holding, she loosened the  
ribbon and unbuttoned her blouse. It came off her body with a wet  
sucking sound. Holding it over the sink, she twisted and squeezed out  
as much water as she could. Using the blouse she was able to wipe  
some more of the water still on her bare skin before squeezing it once  
again.

Carrying the blouse over to the dyer, she turned it on again  
and hung it over, allowing a part of it to hang underneath and dry as  
she returned to the sink, and consider the rest of her clothing.

Looking at her skirt, though it hadn't received the brunt of  
the water that was dumped on her, it had still soaked up whatever had  
run down her, until it was soaked halfway down.

She glanced again at Yoshiro, making sure that he was still  
paying attention on the door, before she unzipped the skirt and  
stepped out, finding that her panties too were clinging wet to her  
body.

Dealing with the skirt first, Kasumi lifted her purse out,  
laying it on the side of the sink before wringing as much water as she  
could from the heavy fabric.

It wasn't as much as she hoped, but she was glad for every drop  
of moisture that left her clothes and went down the sink.

Turning about, she half thought she caught Yoshiro looking at  
her, but now he was facing out through the narrow doorway again.

Remembering the dryer with her blouse had stopped already  
Kasumi hit the button again, and now turned on the other dryer before  
hanging her skirt over that one also.

Now that both dryers were taken up, Kasumi could only turn the  
clothes about and hit the buttons again when they cut out  
automatically.

"You know," Yoshiro spoke up after turning his head slightly so  
he wasn't yelling out into the corridor. "You only have to worry  
about your bra showing through your blouse now. If it's still wet,  
it'll soak right though again and everyone will see it."

Kasumi looked down to the padded bra she wore, knowing without  
a doubt, that without taking it off she couldn't dry it.

Taking her time to consider it, she looked again at Yoshiro.  
The dryers cut out again, forcing her to press the buttons and turn  
the clothes, feeling that they were starting to dry.

Looking again at her bra, she slowly came to a decision. She  
could feel her pulse quicken as she reached back and unhooked the  
straps. Looking up she made sure Yoshiro was still keeping his  
attention on the door before turning about and removing the bra.

Even as she turned to the sink, she couldn't but feel as if  
Yoshiro was watching her as she bent over the sink and squeeze as hard  
as she could to get all the water out.

Even after several times, it still felt damp to her fingers.  
Figuring that she couldn't get anymore out without using the drying,  
she slowly turned about half only to find Yoshiro still concentrating  
on the door.

Letting out a breath, she was towards the dryers only half  
covering herself when Yoshiro suddenly glanced her way.

The look Yoshiro gave her seemed very innocent before his face  
snapped back to the doorway without a word.

Kasumi's hands were shaking when the sound of both dryers cut  
out.

She started them again quickly, and shoved her bra under the  
one with the blouse, keeping her back to Yoshiro all the while.

"You know…" Yoshiro said.

Kasumi glanced over her shoulder, noting that he was keeping  
his attention on the door.

"Have you thought about asking a sophomore for help?" Yoshiro  
asked.

"Help with what?" Kasumi asked in confusion.

"You know. How the other girls treat you. I've seen it a few  
times."

Kasumi was silent for a while as she thought about how to  
answer him. "None of them are interested in doing anything. It's  
like they don't care. It's like the toilets. There are the sophomore  
toilets, and the freshman toilets."

"What about a boy then?" Yoshiro said, looking in Kasumi's  
direction whilst she wasn't looking. He ran his eyes up her winter  
stockings and over her clinging panties before settling on her bare  
back. "I mean, none of the boys are like that."

The dryers stopped for a moment, leaving the room in silence.  
"What boy would help me?" She asked in a quiet voice, before thumping  
the buttons. "And how could he possible help?"

"I'm helping you aren't I?" Yoshiro said. "As for how… I  
could tell them you're my girlfriend, and tell them to get lost. I  
mean, if they ever try something again, I could, get a couple of my  
friends to intimidate them a little."

Kasumi glanced over her shoulder at Yoshiro who was once again  
looking through the doorway.

"Your girlfriend?" Kasumi said in shock, her fingers holding  
her bra under the dryer were frozen in shock until she felt them  
burning under the heat and moved them.

Turning back again, she readjusted the clothes, checking how  
they were drying. "But why me?"

Kasumi's head was so filled with the prospect of a boyfriend,  
and someone who would go out of their way to help her that she didn't  
hear the door closing.

"I mean, why help…" Kasumi stopped when she felt the arms reach  
around her, one hand clutching firmly onto one of her exposed breasts,  
the other pulling her hips against something solid. "… What… what are  
doing?"

"Shhh," Yoshiro whispered past her wet hair into her ear. "To  
be my girlfriend means we can do things like this," he said roughly  
kneading her breast.

"Ow… that… that hurts," Kasumi half cried.

"That's because you're not properly relaxed," Yoshiro said  
pushing her towards the wall.

Kasumi pushed her arms out before her head smacked into the  
tiles, dropping the bra on the floor.

"See, that's better," Yoshiro said with a grin. His other hand  
snaked down underneath her panties, sliding down into her crotch.

"N… n… no… please don't," Kasumi stammered, as she felt his  
fingers sliding across her slit.

"You're my girlfriend aren't you?" Yoshiro asked, carefully  
watching her reaction. "You do want my protection from all those  
girls don't you?"

Against the wall Kasumi's hands shook in fear, while her heart  
beat rapidly inside her chest.

Slowly she nodded. "Yes."

A grin appeared on Yoshiro face as he slid his finger in,  
eliciting a sharp cry from Kasumi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't the last time he touched her like that, just like it  
wasn't the last time the girls of her class would haze her. Come  
spring, Yoshiro graduated and left her alone once again, at the  
mercies of the girls. If anything, when the daily torture resumed, it  
was worse, as if the girls were making up for lost time.

Yoshiro however was not the first boy to touch her either.  
Deep down, Kasumi wondered if she was always meant to suffer at the  
hands of others.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need to take all your clothes off," the man said, his  
large hands roughly pulling the dress over her head. "You can't be  
having a bath wearing your clothes now can you?"

Kasumi as a six year old looked up at the man who had taken her  
in after her mother died with large round eyes slowly filling with  
tears.

"Hey, there's no need to cry. Your mother used to do this  
every day for you, didn't she?" He asked,

Kasumi rubbed a small fist across her cheek before nodding.

"Well then, let's get undressed and get very clean then," he  
said as he reached over his head to pull his clothes over his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Whilst it only lasted several weeks, the memories of the pain  
she suffered felt like a lifetime. It was only when a neighbour who  
by chance discovered her staying at the man's place that she was  
rescued. Kasumi had no understanding then of why she ended up at the  
Children's home in Asakusa, but she was told some years later that  
none of her Mother's relatives wanted to take her in. That was fine  
with her, as she found life at the home much more tolerable then  
living in the home of yet another stranger.

Her reverie was broken as the sound of speakers above her  
crackled with static.

"The train is now arriving at the platform 2 will be stopping  
all stations to Ikebukuro. Please stand back from the line. The  
train is now arriving at the platform 2 will be stopping all stations  
to Ikebukuro. Thank you."

As the commuters on the station platform moved forward,  
readying themselves at the points where the train's doors were to open  
when the train stopped, Kasumi herself shuffled forward into the crowd  
to give herself a chance to get on in case the train were too full to  
take everyone.

She had just gotten into the group of waiting passenger when  
someone shoved her roughly. Kasumi barely caught sight of a school  
uniform much like Saint Hebereke's as she stumbled to the edge of the  
crowd, dropping her purse and several items as she fell to the  
pavement. There was a sound of tittering amongst the group somewhere,  
which Kasumi tried to ignore.

Moving with deliberation as legs pressed near her back, Kasumi  
picked up the items one at a time, until she came to a piece of paper.

It was a piece of paper with a single name, and an address on  
it.

It was the off chance at overhearing the conversation between  
some girls at school several days ago, that she realised that she  
could find her father. Printed on the birth certificate with records  
in the Children's home was the name of Soun Tendo.

It had taken a few more days to track down the man who was  
supposed to have fathered her before finding him in Nerima.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking the chance of getting into lots of trouble once she  
returned to the Children's home, Kasumi ditched school early that day,  
slipping past the guard at the school gate with a fake pass to take a  
train to Nerima.

Since she had checked a map in the school earlier that morning,  
Kasumi headed out from the train station in the direction she thought  
the Tendo home would lay.

Kasumi was not the only one ditching school that day. Three  
boys in the standard black uniform of the local Furinkan high school  
had just spent the last of their money in the local game arcade and  
finally decided to leave the shop lest the manager ban them  
permanently for unruly behaviour in their favourite hangout.

Outside the three boys were still adjusting their eyes to the  
late spring sun, when Daisuke, the boy with short brown hair elbowed  
the one to his right in the ribs.

"Ouch," complained the boy next to him, rubbing his ribs  
underneath the school uniform in pain. "What'ca do that for Daisuke?"

"Ranma, look what I spotted at 3 o'clock," Daisuke said.

The boy in question looked about, his longish black hair  
shifting as he turned his head left and right.

"What do ya mean 3 o'clock?" Ranma complained at the boy's use  
of overcomplicated terms.

The other boy with wild unkempt hair spoke up. "I think he  
means over there," Hiroshi said, pointing across the street.

Ranma's brown eyes narrowed as he squinted to look at a girl  
walking along the path on the other side.

"I don't recognise the uniform," Ranma said.

"Yeah, I don't think she's local. I ain't seen her about  
before," Hiroshi added. "Perhaps she's lost."

"Lets see if needs a little assistance finding her way,"  
Daisuke said, stepping forward.

"Find her way into your pants you mean," Ranma said.

All three of them burst into chuckles as they crossed the  
street to intercept the girl.

Hiroshi was first to reach her, stepping in front to lean an  
arm against the wall, effectively stopping her.

"Are you lost little girl?" Ranma asked, putting on a  
persuasive grin.

"I… Um…" Kasumi hesitated, as she turned about, spotting two  
more boys who seemed to be almost her age, surrounding her somewhat.  
"I'm fine thankyou," she added quickly before stepping around Ranma.

Daisuke looked at Ranma who just raised his hands in silent  
gesture of "I tried. Now it's your turn."

Stepping quickly, Daisuke caught up with the girl, falling into  
step beside her. "I don't recognise your uniform. Are you from  
around here?" He asked.

Kasumi looked at the boy, feeling as if she wasn't going to  
lose them any time soon. Thinking perhaps if she told them what they  
wanted to hear, and then they would leave her alone. "I came from  
Matsudo to visit a friend," she told them, finding a lie would  
probably be easier.

"Would this be a girlfriend, or a boyfriend?" Daisuke asked.

"Ah… just a friend of the family," Kasumi replied hesitantly.

"So no boyfriend then?" Daisuke asked.

"No," Kasumi said with downward cast eyes. Immediately she  
picked up her pace, hoping they would take the hint and leave her  
alone.

"Hey!" Daisuke yelled, when Kasumi suddenly broke into a run.

The three boys broke into pursuit, following the girl as she  
turned down a street in an attempt to lose them. The echo of the feet  
on the pavement behind Kasumi was enough to send her again turning  
down a blind alleyway, thinking she could lose them somehow with her  
slightly longer legs, instead to suddenly come to a dead end.

Turning about, she found the three boys come to a halt,  
completely blocking any way out.

Gaining his breath back first, Hiroshi approached the girl.  
"Do you parents know you're out of school?" He asked as he came in  
close. "You know a girl like you could get into a lot of trouble out  
here all by yourself."

He poked a finger at her shoulder, pushing her back until she  
was against the high wall that blocked the alley before grabbing both  
her shoulders.

"You do know that don't you?" He asked.

"I… I didn't think," Kasumi replied with wide eyes.

Daisuke snorted. "She didn't think?"

"Is she dumb or something?" Ranma asked.

"Do you know how you are leaving this alleyway?" Hiroshi asked,  
as he ran one hand down her shoulder till her was touching her bare  
arm.

Daisuke and Ranma came forward also, leaning in close.

"There is something called a toll you have to pay to each of  
us," Daisuke said.

Kasumi was trying hard to hold back the tears. "Look, please  
I'm just trying to find the Tendo home," she pleaded with them.

Hiroshi and Daisuke were shocked enough to both turn and look  
at Ranma.

The long haired boy looked didn't look at either of them,  
instead looked as Kasumi for several long seconds. Without a word,  
Ranma suddenly grabbed both Daisuke and Hiroshi by the arms and  
dragged them away from the girl.

"Look. If you go back up the alleyway and left, and left again  
at the street, follow this road until get to Murakami Street then turn  
right. You have to turn left again at the doctor's clinic then follow  
it all the way over the river. Four blocks after that turn right and  
you can't miss it."

Kasumi stared at the black haired boy for a few moments before  
bowing her head briefly, and then took off down the alley, turning  
left where he had directed her.

"What the hell are you doing Ranma?" Daisuke said, punching  
Ranma in the shoulder hard enough to make the boy wince.

"If she's a friend of the family, then perhaps she's looking  
for mom. And you know what she can be like," Ranma said.

"She's one scary lady dude," Daisuke said.

"Glad she's your old lady and not mine," Hiroshi said.

"Gee thanks guys," Ranma said in scorn. "If the girl isn't  
some friend of mom, then having a girl under my own roof is a hell of  
a lot better than doing it in this stinking alleyway."

"So you're going home then?" Daisuke asked.

"Duh, of course idiot," Ranma slapped him across the head in  
revenge for the shoulder punch.

"Guess we'll see you later then," Hiroshi said. "Tell us how  
it went later."

"Sure. First I got to beat her home. That means taking the  
shortcut," Ranma said. "Guys?"

Daisuke and Hiroshi looked at one another before locking their  
hands around each other's wrists and held them low.

Ranma stepped up onto their locked arms as they lifted him high  
enough to catch the wall and scramble up. "See ya guys," he said  
before disappearing over the other side.

Whilst rushed, Kasumi could not fault the instructions given to  
her by the boy. Following the road after the last turn, soon brought  
her into sight of a large walled property with sign next to the gate  
that said "Tendo estate."

Standing there she looked up at the size of the entryway,  
trying to quell her nerves and remember what she planed to say to the  
man who was her father. With some trepidation, she pushed open one of  
the heavy doors, only to be somewhat awed at the size of the property  
that lay behind it.

On one side was a wooden fence that obviously hid a fair  
portion, but the other side was bordered by a low hedge, allowing her  
to see the rest of the well maintained yard and its garden.

Trying not to get too caught up, Kasumi kept moving until she  
reached the front door. After a few deep breaths to calm herself, she  
knocked on the wood as firmly as she could.

Tendo Nadoka looked at her son with frown. "I wish you  
wouldn't skip school like this Ranma," she said, trying to educate him  
properly. "You won't learn anything if you keep missing classes like  
this."

"It's not like they're teaching anything important today,"  
Ranma replied as he popped a cracker into his mouth and munched it.  
"Just some lame biology crap that I know already."

"Still, it's not right to…" Nadoka was saying when she heard a  
knocking at the front door.

Ranma was first to move, getting up from the chair in the  
kitchen. "I've got it mom. It's a friend coming over to help me with  
some of that maths," he said, heading out of the kitchen.

"Maths?" Nadoka said in surprise. "First he's skipping class,  
now he's getting maths lessons?" She could only shake her head in  
surprise at what might be going through her son's head. Turning  
about, she returning her attention back to the food she had been  
preparing when Ranma arrived home.

Kasumi blinked in quiet surprise as the boy she saw earlier  
opened the door.

"So you made it," Ranma said.

Kasumi thought for a moment she had been somehow misled, but  
she remember the sign out on the street definitely said Tendo.  
Perhaps he is half my brother, she thought for a moment.

Remembering her manners, she bowed again. "I am Kasumi Nogiwa.  
I'm here to see Tendo Soun if he is home."

Ranma looked the girl silently as if considering her request.

"The old man is taking a nap at the moment," Ranma replied.  
"But if you came to see him, I guess he won't mind been woken up."

"I don't want to intrude," Kasumi replied.

"It's no problem," Ranma said stepping aside. "Come on in."

Kasumi stepped in, slipping her shoes off inside the entryway  
as Ranma closed the door.

"Come this way," Ranma said, leading her up the stairs. "The  
family room isn't clean enough for guests at the moment."

Kasumi nodded in understanding.

Up the stairs, he turned left into the first room, which lay  
mostly empty except for a couple of cushions on the floor.

"If you can wait here, I'll go see if the old man will see  
you," Ranma said, seeing her accepting what he said. Heading out the  
door he was about to close it when he finally remembered. "I'm Ranma  
by the way," he said before sliding the door closed.

Kasumi let out a long breath, wondering why she had been  
nervous so far. She hadn't met her father yet, and still she felt as  
if her hands would not stop trembling. Trying to calm herself, she  
looked around at the large room, counting the number of tatami mats  
lining the floor. When she finished, she could only wonder how much  
money her father must have to have such a large unused room like this.

The desire to continue looking around wore on her, so she sat  
down on one of the cushions and waiting. It wasn't long until the  
door opened again, and Ranma stepped though carrying a tray with a  
drink and bowl of crackers.

"The old man is walking up at the moment, and says he'll be  
with you in a few minutes," Ranma explained as he settled the tray on  
the floor beside Kasumi. "He said to relax while you are waiting, so,  
um, here's a drink."

Ranma turned about and headed back through the door before she  
could reply. "I have to do something, so I'll be back later."

"Thankyou," Kasumi said as Ranma closed the door.

Kasumi looked at the glass of what appeared to be chilled fruit  
juice before deciding she would have a few crackers first as she  
waited.

After another cracker, Kasumi couldn't help herself and had  
another, then another, until she realised the bowl had been emptied.

After lamenting that she had finished off the crackers so  
quickly, it was only then that she realised the crackers left her  
throat somewhat dry.

Picking up the glass of juice she took a long sip, only to  
choke after a moment, and has to swallow it before clearing her  
throat.

To remove the burning sensation, she sipped on the juice some  
more hoping it would go away. Instead, she suddenly found the glass  
empty and put it down.

Through a crack in the doorway, a single eye watched Kasumi for  
several minutes, patiently watching as she finished the drink laden  
with expensive alcohol. After the girl appeared to review the room,  
its contents, and the empty glass for the tenth time, did Ranma get up  
and open the door.

"Is Mr Tendo going to be much longer?" Kasumi asked feeling  
strangely relaxed.

"Um, my old man had to leave suddenly," Ranma said, slowly  
closing the door behind him. "There was a phone call and he had to  
leave. He said to apologise for not been able to see you."

Kasumi stared at Ranma for several seconds, as if slowly taking  
in what he said. After skipping school and the long train journey  
from the other side of Tokyo, to get this far, only to not even see  
the man, left her somewhat disappointed. "Perhaps I should leave and  
come back another time," Kasumi suggested.

"It's unfortunate," Ranma said.

Kasumi shifted in an attempt to get up, only to find her legs  
cramped from the short time sitting down.

Before she could say a word, Ranma had already bent down and  
gently grabbed her, helping her up.

Getting her balance, Kasumi slowly realises that Ranma was  
still holding her, and one hand was sliding up her back while the  
other was sliding up her stomach.

"What… what are you doing?" She asked in shock.

"What does it look like?" He shot back.

"It… don't, please you don't…" Kasumi tried to say, as his  
gently slid his hand up her skin, caressing her as he unhooked her  
bra.

Suddenly afraid, Kasumi tried to break free, only getting a few  
steps before he stops her. With a twist, she suddenly found herself  
falling to the floor as Ranma dropped on top of her, forcing her down  
with his weight.

She tried to struggle, only for him grip her wrists tight,  
pinning them with one hand. With the other, he ran it up over her  
chest, fondling her breasts through the loose bra. Sliding his  
fingers in, he pulled at the buttons on the blouse, ripping it open  
and popping off several.

"Please don't," Kasumi repeated herself.

To get better access, Ranma grabbed the bra and yanked hard,  
tearing the small straps out that it came free.

"No!" Kasumi cried as Ranma ran his hands across the exposed  
breasts, touching the erect tissue delicately.

"Your mouth is saying no, but your body is saying something  
else," Ranma said, as the tissue became firmer under his finger.

Kasumi closed her eyes and sobbed, finding no enjoyment at all.

After tiring of her breasts, Ranma removed his hand, and placed  
it behind him, sliding it underneath the waistband of her skirt.  
Slowly he worked his hand downwards, sliding it through her pubic  
hair.

Finding the girl's cries somewhat irritating, Ranma opened his  
mouth. "What do you want with my old man anyhow?" He asked, as he  
finally found what he was looking for.

Looking up, Kasumi opened her mouth, barely whispering. "He's…  
he's my father."

Ranma was frozen speechless for several long seconds, before he  
suddenly withdrew both hands.

A light knock at the door interrupted both of them, as it slid  
open to reveal a traditionally dressed woman. "Mom!" Ranma simply  
said as he slid of Kasumi in surprise.

Nadoka could only stare in shock at the scene in front of her.  
Before she could react to the sight of her son trying to seduce some  
girl she had never seen before, the girl suddenly got up from the  
floor and ran from the room. Brushing past her, Nadoka could only see  
tears in the girl's eyes as she tried to keep what was left of her  
clothes closed.

Kasumi didn't stop at the sound of the woman's voice, deciding  
that she had obviously been tricked she was leaving right away. She  
wasted no time slipping on her shoes and ran from the house, leaving  
the front door open as she ran down the path.

Out through the front gate, she ran down the street, barely  
missing a moustached man as she bowled around the corner. Without a  
word of apology, Kasumi kept running, hoping never to come back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The hope and hope desire that Kasumi felt before, now felt like  
the piece of paper in her hand. It's thin and fragile nature crumpled  
easily within her hand. The happy family reunion she had sought with  
her father had disappeared just like that.

To Kasumi, it had been like this as far back as she could  
remember which began with the death of her mother. The happy  
memories, the childhood feelings were gone, replaced with sorrow, pain  
and torment.

The anticipation on meeting her father after so long had given  
her much hope, but what her brother had done wounded her deeply,  
dredging up all the old memories, which in turn brought a welling of  
tears to her eyes.

Never had Kasumi let it get her down for so long. To sit there  
and sob was to acknowledge that she not strong enough. To not get up  
and continue was admit she could not cope. To not push forward and  
try again was accept her defeat.

The accept defeat was not something that Nogiwa Kasumi could  
forgive herself for. Struggling slightly, Kasumi lifted herself up  
from the pavement, the piece of paper still held tightly inside her  
clenched hand. With the same hand she tried to wipe away the tears,  
only for more to stream down her face. It wasn't because of the  
treatment of her brother or the malicious whispers of the train  
passengers this time. It was the last happy memory she had of her  
mother whilst in hospital.

Kasumi had already heard the bad news from the doctors, but it  
was her mother that had explained what the doctors could not convey to  
the six year old.

The words had both frightened and confused the young girl,  
unable to understand why her mother was leaving her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be strong Kasumi," Kimiko said from her hospital bed as she  
grasped the hands of her child. "Whatever happens, you must have the  
will to persevere. I know you have it in you. You only have to keep  
trying and never give in, and you will find happiness."

"But I don't want happiness if you aren't with me," Kasumi  
replied somewhat confused.

Kimiko had laughed for a few moments before she started to  
cough in pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The understanding of what her mother had told her did not sink  
into her head until weeks later after she begun living with the man  
who took her in.

Kasumi stepped forward, unable to completely wipe the tears  
from her face. While she missed her mother, she also knew she was  
probably watching from somewhere. Kasumi knew she couldn't give up.  
Turning about, Kasumi took a hesitant step she thought would take her  
back outside of the station.

Whatever happened, she knew she had to confront her father. To  
do any less, was to give in.

Kasumi tried again to wipe the tears from her face, unable to  
completely dispel them without opening her hands. Taking another step  
forward, she felt her foot slip into nothingness as if she suddenly  
reached the edge of the platform. Kasumi could only blink her eyes as  
she heard the horn of the approaching train.

Most commuters eye's were either on the approaching train, or  
the unusually dressed girl, and didn't notice the convex security  
mirror beginning to glow as a head appeared through the solid glass.  
It was only one of the station employee's who noticed the appearance,  
but was too shocked to even open his mouth to say anything. Because  
of that, he didn't notice the girl on the platform down below,  
stepping off the edge, into the way of the oncoming train.

Belldandy had barely manifested herself when she noticed the  
girl plunging off the edge of the station platform, just bare meters  
in front of the oncoming train. In the briefest of moments  
Belldandy's lips moved as she hurriedly invoked a spell on the area,  
appearing to slow time down enough to voice another spell.

Pressing two fingers to her lips in a kiss, Belldandy whipped  
her hand forwards, causing a wind to suddenly whip along the platform  
and pick up the girl mid-air, before carrying her onto the nearby  
station roof.

As wind carefully deposited the girl on the roof, Belldandy  
floated down to the ground on gossamer wings before launching herself  
skyward to glide smoothly down the roof next to the girl.

Just as her feet touched down on the roof, all of time suddenly  
returned to normal and the train slowed its way into the platform, its  
brakes screeching in protest over the sound of the horn as the driver  
attempted to bring the train to a halt somewhat short of its normal  
position.

On the roof above the confusion, Kasumi slowly blinked to clear  
her eyes as she raised her head to look at her surroundings, finding  
herself on the station roof, instead of in the path of a train, or  
worse yet, dead.

"What… what just happened?" she asked somewhat dreamily.

"Until a wish has been made, I can't rightly allow the  
contractor to die unnecessarily," Belldandy said.

When Kasumi turned her head to find a smiling Goddess with long  
flowing hair and bright clothes standing over her, she could only  
stare in awe.

"Why…" Kasumi stumbled over her words. "How?" she asked.

"An introduction is needed. I'm Belldandy, a Goddess. I came  
here to help people like you Nogiwa Kasumi and grant you your wish,"  
she said, staring with impassioned eyes at the girl before her, having  
no doubt at all that the poor girl before here was no one else but  
Nogiwa Kasumi.

"A Goddess? How can you be a Goddess?" Kasumi asked in  
disbelief.

"I came from heaven to grant Nogiwa Kasumi her wish," Belldandy  
said.

"A Goddess?" Kasumi said again, starting to think the woman in  
front of her was either crazy or putting on an act. "There aren't any  
such thing," she said out loud.

"Perhaps I should fully introduce myself. I'm from the Goddess  
Assistance Agency. Goddess First Class, Second Category, Unlimited  
License," Belldandy said with a slight bow. "My name is Belldandy."

"There's no way…" Kasumi said shaking her head. "My half  
brother did this… or perhaps someone else I've never heard of before,"  
she said starting to think that the whole world was against her.

Putting her hands down, Kasumi braced herself and stood up  
somewhat unsteadily on the ribbed surface of the roof, only to tear  
whatever buttons were left to hold her blouse closed as a result.

Standing there watching, Belldandy continued to smile though  
inside she felt a deep sadness at seeing Kasumi's reaction.

Looking down at herself Kasumi could only feel embarrassed at  
the open exposure of her breasts in such a public area. Fumbling with  
the edges of the fabric, Kasumi couldn't find anything left to hold it  
closed as she slowly started to weep.

Without a word Belldandy started a small sing-song spell that  
danced in the air as it sailed across the space to Kasumi, whipping  
around the girl for several seconds before subsiding and leaving an  
astonished Kasumi holding the completely restored blouse. The rest of  
her uniform was also repaired and looked almost new. Underneath she  
could even feel the missing bra she thought she had left at the Tendo  
house.

"You… you did that?" Kasumi stared accusing at Belldandy.

"Yes. Because of the misfortune and hardship you have  
suffered, your willingness to continue trying even under these  
conditions, have earned you the privilege of heaven's grace. Any wish  
you desire Nogiwa Kasumi will be granted."

Kasumi collapsed to her knees and broke down to sob  
uncontrollably.

Stepping forward, the Goddess placed her arms around the  
sobbing teenager, holding her close to comfort her.

"All I ever wanted was a family. I wanted to fit in," Kasumi  
explained between fits of sobs. "And I wanted to be happy. Above all  
else I wanted to be happy. You can do that?" Kasumi said, turning her  
face ever so slightly to Belldandy's, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh course dear," the Goddess replied with an honest smile.  
"You can wish for whatever you want."

Kasumi buried her face again into the goddess's clothes. Her  
voice was somewhat muffled, but Belldandy her it nonetheless.

"Then… then I wish that I had a family again, with sisters, and  
I wish my father had never left my mother, but then Ranma… no, I wish  
Ranma would still be born. I don't want him not to exist because of  
me. Perhaps we can meet again one day, and we can have exciting  
adventures and meet strange and wonderful people. But most of all I  
wish I can always be happy, and have a smile like yours."

Kasumi pulled her face back and looked up at the Goddess again,  
who now smiled deeply at the girl. Slowly however, Belldandy released  
her hold on the girl and stood up, as blue glow slowly infused her  
body inside and out.

"What… what's happening?" Kasumi asked.

Belldandy lifted her face towards the sky above as the marking  
on her forehead lit up, shooting great light up into the sky and a  
wind from nowhere blew about Belldandy, whipping her hair clothes  
about. For several long seconds this continued until the light  
dispersed.

Slowly Belldandy lowered her eyes to Kasumi, which seemed to  
hold great joy in them. "Your wish has been granted, Tendo Kasumi."

"Kasumi opened her mouth to protest at the name as she felt  
something strange washed over her.

"Kasumi!" called a voice, which caused her jerk suddenly.

Kasumi slowly became aware of her surroundings as if awaking  
from some long dream.

She looked down at her hand, realising she was holding a knife  
in one hand, hovering over a halved watermelon.

"Oh my, did I just doze off?" she asked herself.

"Kasumi! Nabiki, Akane!" called a masculine voice.

Kasumi became aware of a noise behind her, as a man poked his  
head into the kitchen.

"Kasumi!" Soun Tendo, declared happily as he saw his eldest  
daughter. "I have great news."

Kasumi carefully put down the knife, quickly forgetting the  
fading images in her mind and turned to her father.

"What is it Father?" Kasumi asked, smiling happily.

This was, for Tendo Kasumi aged 19, the true beginning of her  
new life.

The END.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Story History

6-Jan-2006: I've been nursing an idea for a few months now for a Ranma  
story, where in instead of it following the canon until someone makes  
a wish and the whole universe turns topsy-turvy, the story itself  
starts mixed up, until someone makes a wish, and turns into the canon  
we know. I've finally narrowed down a few base ideas on how to start  
and the main characters.

To pull this off properly, I wanted to show a vast change in the main  
character. Something that could rightly require the magic of some  
item, or cursed object to bring about the change. Whilst Kasumi was  
not completely central to the Rama ½ canon, she came across as the  
best candidate, for showing a major change. Like a mirrored  
reflection, she could show the stark difference between a desperate  
and unhappy girl, to that cheerfully happy girl that she is.

8-Jan-2006: Have added some additional material to fill the plot hole  
and inconsistencies in the story start. I wanted to spread the story  
out a bit, showing past history of Kasumi, of how she became this  
unhappy girl that she became. Apart from writing a diary style  
dialog, the other effective means was to use my hated method of flash  
backs. Yeah. I hate flashbacks. For a short story, I think it works  
well, but in a long story, it detracts from the momentum, and confuses  
the reader.

I also persisted in using Japanese context in the names, as a  
reinforcement to how "real" this reality is supposed to appear, with  
no magic, or cursed springs. Leading more towards the mirror image of  
the Ranma reality.

After solidifying the main character, I needed to bring the magical  
aspect back in. It took some though before I was able to settle on  
the Oh My Goddess cross over. The number of fan fictions out there  
that have crossed Ranma ½ and Oh My Goddess, and led to inevitable  
comparisons between Kasumi and Belldandy – mainly because they same  
Japanese voice actress – stagger me. I didn't want to copy this  
eventuality. But without using Belldandy, it wasn't going to have the  
right appeal. But there is one factor that actually favoured this.  
The Kasumi in this reality, doesn't look, sound like, or match the age  
of Kasumi in the Ranma ½ reality. I worked part of wording of the  
wish into this. Kasumi wanted to look somewhat like Belldandy.  
Hopefully I conveyed this enough in the story.

7-Aug-2006: I decided to start filling out the outline I wrote up.  
Only the flashback of the event with Ranma was written, so now I've  
created the flashback for the school hazing, and re-wrote the first  
half of the story in a readable story format, instead of the half  
arsed script formatted dialog that I started it in, where he did this,  
she did this, then he did this. The events leading up the station  
platform actually make a lot more sense now, and hopefully will slowly  
lead the reader to the obvious conclusion.

8-Aug-2006: I filled out the wish sequence with some of the  
conversation from OMG TV. Lifting of words straight from the Manga or  
Anime isn't something I normally like doing because of how simple it  
is, that any idiot can do it, but the fact is, without it, and using  
some other words, it doesn't quite sound like Belldandy. And if  
anything, Belldandy is the ONLY character in this fiction who is meant  
to be in character.

9-Aug-2006: Finally finished the main content of the story. The last  
part I wrote for this was actually when we first meet Ranma. In this  
case, Ranma isn't the Ranma we know. He's the child of Nadoka and  
Soun Tendo. Someone who has had a mother all his life, and a strong  
father figure that isn't overcome with grief.

14-Aug-2006: I left a couple of holes in the story. One of which was  
how/why Kasumi fell in front of the train. From the spectator's  
perspective it was supposed to not appear clear whether she jumped,  
fell, or was pushed. The reader was supposed to get the impression  
that Kasumi had no intention of committing suicide, which is confirmed  
later by what Belldandy says. I filled this out somewhat, also  
describing why someone in Kasumi's position hasn't tried to commit  
suicide yet.

The other hole still there is the evident gap in the age between this  
Kasumi and the other Kasumi. This Kasumi is still in high school,  
probably about 17 years old. Whilst in the start of the canon, she is  
19. The only explanation I have is that this one was born later. Due  
to the effects of the wish, the timeline shifts so much, that she is  
also a little older. She would be more mature, have gotten to spend  
more time with her dying mother, and given more opportunities to lead  
a happy life, just like she wished for.

24-Aug-2006: Completed this oneshot fanfic story, and posted on  
FanFiction.This story leads into the canon. There is no more, sorry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
